Points of View
by Miranda Pisani
Summary: Series of random drabbles about various characters. I do not suck at summaries-lies- only 'cause y'all need to stop putting yourselves down. Rated T for paranioa.
1. Pain

**A/N: Hello all, this is my second set of drabbles. These ones are going to be focusing on a different character each time, probably spurred by a prompt. I'll try and keep them as in character as possible. There are probably going to be references to my other set of drabbles, called Oh Bother! because I couldn't think of a better name. This first one is about Rabastan Lestrange. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Pain**

Why do you enjoy pain so much Rabastan? Has Bella's insanity rubbed off on you? Is it because you simply don't care anymore? Do you think you're invincible? Is it because scars are apparently sexy? Do you find pain sexy then? I jest of course, because all these silly reasons are better than the real one. If the other Death Eaters knew the real reason they would never let you hear the end of it. "Why?" the reader will ask, it can't be that bad surely! What would you say if I told you that big, strong Rabastan Lestrange, scary, horrible Rabastan actually feels _**remorse**_ for the things he's done? Weren't expecting that were you? Because Death Eaters don't feel remorse, am I right? Guess Rabastan isn't a Death Eater then, because every night he goes to some muggle bar, gets drunk, finds the biggest guy in the room and starts a fight. He goes home bruised, broken and bloody, but he doesn't regret it. Because now he feels the pain his victims go through, feels as bad as their families do. It doesn't make up for his actions, but it does something. It makes him feel _**human**_ again. He likes feeling human, because it means he is no longer an animal, the animal he is around Bellatrix, Alecto, Rodulphus and all the others. That is why Rodolphus Lestrange loves pain. Odd as it may be.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome, as are prompts or requests. **


	2. False

**A/N: Alright! Fourth drabble today! I can't decide if this is a good thing or not, it yet again confirms my lack of a social life. Anyway, this one is about Roxanne Weasley, if you don't know who she is I pity you. I jest of course, she is the daughter of George and Angelina Weasley and in my personal fanon, a year younger than James II. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**False**

Roxanne Weasley. The name might not mean much to you, but here at Hogwarts it commands a certain respect. It is the name of a sixth year Gryffindor, captain of their quidditch team and their star chaser. She is among the most popular students here, the list of admirers she has is scary, it's almost as long as her list of ex-boyfriends. In Gryffindor she is called a player; the Slytherins have other names for her. Roxanne is the spitting image of her father in terms of her face; she has freckles everywhere, and bright red hair, as is usual for a Weasley. She inherited her fathers pranking skills as well; her prowess at pranking is rivaled only by her cousins. Her stature is closer to her mother's: tall, slender and wiry, an athlete's build. Angelina also passed down her formidable quidditch skills, honed to perfection by Roxanne's aunt Ginny. Everyone expects Roxanne to play for England when she leaves school. She is brave, confident and reckless, the perfect Gryffindor. Yet, she lies like a Slytherin. Everything people see when they look at her is a lie. Her confidence? It only exists on the surface, and even then only to mask the real Roxanne. Her bravery? Don't make me laugh; she is terrified of many things, failure and rejection the most prominent among them. Her recklessness? She is only reckless if it won't damage her image. Her image as a "player"? She only jumps from boy to boy because she doesn't want to date any of them. Why, you ask? Because she isn't interested in men, that's right, perfect, popular Roxanne Weasley is gay, gayer than Dumbledore himself. Roxanne's mortal rival is actually her closest ally, the only person Roxanne trusts. And then there is her biggest lie. The lie she tells everyone, every day of her life. She says that she's okay, that nothing is wrong. Bullshit. And if anyone actually paid attention they would see right through her. But people see what they want to see, and they want to see the popular Roxanne Weasley, even if she is a complete and utter lie.

* * *

**Meh, I got nothing. Review or I will personally hunt you down and stab you in the eye with a red-vine.  
**


End file.
